


Rindu

by Curryraysu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, married
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curryraysu/pseuds/Curryraysu
Summary: Osamu rindu.Sakit.Osamu rindu.Osamu rindu Rintarou.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu (implied), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 25





	Rindu

“Aku pulang, Rintarou.”

Pria bersurai keabuan tersebut, Miya Osamu, membuka pintu kamar rawat inap salah satu rumah sakit di Hyogo. Kamar rawat inap tersebut terletak tepat di bagian paling pojok lantai.

Di bawah plat abu bertuliskan nomor kamar, terdapat sebuah nama dari sang pasien rawat inap.

Miya Rintarou.

Pasangan sehidup semati dari Miya Osamu.

Hal yang pertama kali Osamu lakukan adalah mengecup dahi Rintarou yang tengah memejamkan matanya, memastikan infus dan peralatan lain berjalan dengan semestinya, membuka tirai serta jendela untuk ventilasi, mengecek keadaan bunga kesukaan Rintarou yang bersinggah dengan rupawan pada vas, kemudian duduk di sebelah kasur Rintarou.

Entah sudah berapa lama Rintarou tertidur. Mungkin sekitar 3 bulan? 4 bulan? 

Akan menjadi sebuah dusta besar apabila Osamu bilang ia tak merindukan Rintarou. Ia sangat, sangat, sangat merindukan Rintarou.

Lensa kuning kehijauan yang tak pernah bosan untuk Osamu pandang, senyuman manis yang mulai sering ia tunjukkan pada Osamu, suara yang mampu menenangkan hati Osamu, gestur malas yang Osamu anggap menggemaskan. Ia rindu.

Ia rindu segala hal tentang Rintarou.

Saking rindunya, setelah kembali dari bekerja Osamu takkan pulang. Ia akan menginap di rumah sakit. Ia ingin menemani Rintarou. 

Ia tak ingin Rintarou kesepian.

Ia tak ingin dirinya sendiri kesepian.

Osamu rindu.

Osamu rindu Rintarou.

Setiap malam, Osamu akan tidur di samping Rintarou, atau di sofa kecil yang tersedia. 

Kakak kembarnya, Miya Atsumu, dengan kekasihnya, Kita Shinsuke, anggota klub voli yang ia ikuti semasa sekolah menengah atas, keluarganya, keluarga Rintarou, serta kenalan Osamu yang lainnya telah berkali-kali datang berkunjung.

Mereka semua khawatir akan keduanya. Akan Rintarou yang tak kunjung sadar, dan akan Osamu yang nampak kian hari kian lelah.

Untuk saat ini, Atsumu dan Shinsuke lah yang menjaga kamar apartmen tempat Osamu dan Rintarou tinggal. Osamu sedikit bersyukur, ternyata sang kembaran masih dapat ia andalkan disaat-saat seperti ini. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Shinsuke nanti karena telah mampu membimbing Atsumu menjadi insan yang lebih baik.

“Hei, Rin… Kapan kau akan bangun?” Osamu mengusap lembut jari jemari Rintarou. Jari jemari Rintarou terkesan lembut bagi Osamu, tak seperti jari jemari miliknya yang terbiasa terasah oleh pisau apabila ia sedikit saja ceroboh.

Osamu jadi teringat ketika ia tak sengaja mengiris jari telunjuknya saat tengah memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan Rintarou.

Osamu takkan pernah lupa betapa paniknya Rintarou saat itu. Padahal lukanya hanya segaris goresan berwarna kemerahan semata yang hanya dengan dijilat saja dapat kembali sembuh seperti semula, tapi Rintarou sampai mengambil perban dan memaksa untuk memakaikan perban tersebut di jari Osamu. Padahal Osamu tau, benar-benar tau, bahwa Rintarou paling ogah berurusan dengan hal berbau medis.

Ada juga saat dimana Rintarou berusaha memasak untuk Osamu. Padahal Osamu tau, benar-benar tau, bahwa Rintarou sama sekali tak bisa memasak.

Dan akhirnya masakan pun tak jadi, yang ada hanyalah seonggok telur mata sapi beraroma pahit. Iya, gosong. Rintarou bahkan tak bisa memasak telur.

Osamu sempat bertanya kepada Rintarou mengapa pasangan sehidup sematinya tersebut tiba-tiba ingin memasak. Rintarou awalnya enggan untuk menjawab, namun setelah dipaksa oleh Osamu, Rintarou akhirnya menjawab.

“Kata majalah bulanan, suami akan sangat senang apabila dibuatkan makanan oleh istrinya...” Ucap Rintarou dengan semburat merah muda menjalar di pipinya hingga asap imajiner dapat terlihat mengepul di atas pucuk surai kecoklatan lembut Rintarou.

Ketika itu Osamu tak dapat menahan gelak tawanya. Rintarou nampak kesal dan juga tersipu disaat yang bersamaan.

“Rin, aku mencintaimu apa adanya…” Osamu melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Rintarou, membawa sang lensa kehijauan ke dalam pelukan yang menghangatkan.

“Walau aku tak bisa memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, kau tetap mencintaiku?” Rintarou menunduk, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan bukti bahwa dirinya tersipu oleh ucapan Osamu.

“Tentu saja,” Osamu mengecup pipi kanan Rintarou, “aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu, bukan karena aku ingin pelayan pribadi.”

Osamu ingat dengan jelas seperti apa rupa senyuman menawan Rintarou kala itu. 

Ah, Osamu jadi ingin melihat senyuman Rintarou lagi.

Osamu rindu.

Sakit.

Osamu rindu.

Air mata berhasil lolos dari lensa keabuan Osamu, berlinang dengan indah bagai air sungai yang jernih, namun juga menyimpan beribu kesedihan beserta kerinduan pada tiap tetesnya.

“Cepatlah bangun, Rin… Kumohon…” Osamu menggenggam tangan Rintarou dengan erat, dan bersumpah untuk takkan melepaskannya lagi.

Ia tak ingin Rintarou pergi.

Ia ingin Rintarou kembali.

Ia rindu.

“Osamu…? Kenapa… Matamu sembab seperti itu?”

Oh, Osamu rindu akan tatapan yang menyiratkan sinar lembut rembulan tersebut.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini apa hiks aku juga gak tau :’
> 
> Yang jelas, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
